Road Trip
by Sweetdeath04 and CrazyPyroMan
Summary: Stranded on some strange, unknown planet without fuel, the crew of Serenity must sort out the problems with their ship without getting themselves killed in the process! R&R please!


Disclaimer: Firefly is not ours!!! Don't sue! We're broke!

**A.N.**_ Okay, firstly I'm Sweetdeath04. _

**And im Crazypyroman! YO!**

_Yup, so this is our first fic together. __We've listened to a DragonForce CD __**three times**__ before we actually got started writing. So now you know how long it took us to think of an idea…_

**So we are writing this together because we always said we would and now we only have a week til I go to university, yay me!**

_And I'm getting left behind__ at school for another two years. IT'S SO BORING! You can probably tell I'm a wee bit fed up with school…_

**I think that we should get started now or the A.N. will be longer than the story.**

_**Road Trip**_

**Chapter One**

"Wash," Mal burst into the bridge of Serenity, "Why'd we stop?"

Wash, who'd been trying to work out what the problem was himself whilst banging several panels in frustration, turned around, reluctant to admit defeat.

"Uh, I think Jayne did something, not sure what yet. Why don't you go ask him?"

Mal gave him a look that wasn't totally convinced before turning and going in search of Jayne.

* * *

Mal began to think that Wash's suggestion, that it was Jayne who had brought Serenity to a standstill, was getting more and more believable by the second. He had come across Jayne in the cargo hold, shooting cans- well, exploding may be a better term, with Vera, his prized gun.

"Jayne?" Mal's voice was drowned out by the sound of gunfire.

"**Jayne!?" **Once again Mal's attempts were to no avail.

"_**JAYNE!!!!!**_"

Jayne turned around, reloading Vera. "There's no need to shout!"

**(A.N. YAY we got a page!)**

Mal sidestepped out of the way of Vera's aim. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Jayne, deciding against giving the Captain a lecture on how Vera was more than just a 'thing', asked, "Hey, have we stopped?" He looked around, seemingly surprised.

"Well, Wash seemed to think that _you_ had something to do with it"

"Wasn't me. I was just… ahh… talking with Vera," He said looking away. "Why not ask Kaylee? She into all that ship stuff." He added, shrugging.

Wondering why he had not thought of that already, Mal turned and went back up the stairs, stopping at the top and shouting down to Jayne, "Oh and stop blowing things up on my ship!"

Just as he was speaking another can exploded, and Jayne's voice echoed up, "Sorry!"

* * *

When Mal arrived at the engine room he looked around for Kaylee, but found no one. As he walked around the engine in the middle of the room, he almost tripped over a pair of feet sticking out from under it. He grabbed them and gave a sharp tug. Kaylee slid out from under the engine, grinning. "Hey Captain!"

"This boat's not moving."

**A.N. No, no it's not. We've been at this five hours. **_We've even watched an episode of Firefly (Out of Gas!)_

"I noticed," Kaylee grinned again then slid back under the engine.

Mal gave her feet a tug again and as she looked up at him he said, quite simply, "Why?"

She shrugged, "It ain't got nothin' to do with me, ask Wash." And as she pushed herself under the engine again, Mal protested, "I already have!"

As Mal marched up to the bridge again, considerably more annoyed than he had been the first time, he found not only Wash, but Jayne and Zoë trying to figure out what exactly could be wrong too.

"Kaylee said it's something to do with this end of the boat," Mal stated, crossing his arms.

Zoë briefly glanced around then said, "And we're trying to find out what that is, Sir."

Footsteps approached and Simon's voice called out, "What's wrong? Why aren't we moving?"

A noncommittal grunt was his only response as he and Book appeared at the hatch.

The search for the problem went on and eventually River and Kaylee appeared on the bridge along with everyone else. They were all crowded around Wash's pilot seat, Jayne poking at the controls, Simon and Book stood at the side, feeling useless in the commotion, whilst Zoë and Mal tried to look at the screens. Kaylee and Wash were arguing.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with the engine, Kaylee?"

"She would have told me if something was wrong!" Kaylee retorted, "Serenity's not stupid!" Then, under her breath she muttered, "Unlike you."

River wandered over to the co-pilot's seat and sat down. As the arguing reached its height, she bent over and stared at one of the dials, tapping on it experimentally. Finally, she said, "I think we're out of gas **(AN ;-))**. _Again_."

It was uttered so quietly that only Shepherd Book heard. As he walked over and inspected the fuel gauge for himself, he spoke louder, "I think River may be on to something."

* * *

**A.N. **_I appologise for all the AN's in the middle, I know it's very distracting but it was more fun for us that way! It was CrazyPyroMan's fault anyway._

**No it wasn't. Well that all for now folks, next chapter will probably be up at the end of January, because I will be at Uni.**

_Pleas review!_

_**CrazyPyroMan and Sweetdeath04**_


End file.
